


无题（主天天，新技能创作，短篇）

by Sato_ha



Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 本文于2011年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1196490984?pid=14063408861&cid=#14063408861
Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791





	无题（主天天，新技能创作，短篇）

（有言在先：以下皆为凭空捏造，纯粹想满足一下自己“让天天当主角+有更突出技能”的私心……） 

天天的战斗技能：命中率百分百、暗器召唤以及空战。这些对于忍者而言还是基本技能，不过想当然尔，身为奇兵的忍者们总是千方百计出奇制胜，因此天天肯定也有自己的独门本领：

“有申请专利哦，谁是想要也拿不到！”

天天对她自认为是觊觎自己新研发的装备的忍者总是这么说。

“又怎样? 只要遇上速度型、力量型、侦测型、大范围忍术攻击型与幻术型，也就是任何类型的忍者，都不会有效果，所以这基本上只是件废品。”这是宁次的评语。

“你怎么知道？”

宁次只是挑畔地抬起下巴。

而紧接上述对话以后的一场长达两小时的旷野战练习下来，天天凭着这件装备，战绩在十二忍中是最差的，只拿了个两分，“射伤”了井野无人看守的身体。

“……”

天天没有说话，只是懊恼地垂首，任由教官训话。其他伙伴疑惑地看着她，对于她硬要架着那破东西上场感到甚是不解。顺着他们的视线，不难发觉天天身边拄着件奇怪的东西：那是一把木制的弩，立起来弩身足有半人高，弩弓也有半人长，而弹射用的箭矢则被天天紧紧攒在手里。

\

火之国与风之国结盟由来已久，而双方为了加强援助效率，也出于巩固彼此的信任，故在对方的村内个别驻扎了自己的忍者部队，而天天便是在接下来的半年将驻扎于风之国的木叶忍者部队的一员。距离上次的练习已半年有余，而眼下天天连同其他部队人员一并被派往一件紧急救援任务，事发地点位于沙隐东部约5公里处。

队伍内的白眼一面奋力冲刺，一面向队长汇报前线状况。他双眼抵着灼烧的痛感，将前面的区域看了个遍：

“目的地在我白眼界限的一半，所以至少有三百多米。双方人马已经停止战斗，敌方似乎已经获得胜利……”

他们已经进入风之国最干旱多风的东部地带。当地岩壁的风蚀状况极为严重，沙隐东部的城墙也因此最易坍塌。当然，这样的气候也造就了不少奇景：晴空澄澈无云，而就在在广袤无垠、延绵起伏的橘红色沙地之中，穿插着高耸入天际的风蚀柱、菌状石，实在蔚为大观。 

这次援救事出敌国来犯，由东边发动奇袭，欲占领风之国这块巨石林立、屏障处处的好地。另，对方特别挑在凌晨时分，这便是救援队伍此行的目的地。

“刚赢了？”队长转头，不满地嚷道。队长转头与日向对话，但依旧灵巧地闪避着前方林立的风蚀柱。

“是的，队长，” 日向再用力瞥了一眼后匆匆回报 “而且他们中间还围了其他人员和宁次少爷！”

先放着要救木叶其他人员的命不说，宁次作为冠日向一氏的，与高层情报部多有牵连，更显情势之紧迫。

一声令下，队伍加速冲刺，但距离目标仍旧有一段很大的距离。

天天见状，将速度放缓让自己落在队伍后方，将背上的布囊紧了紧，然后静悄悄地爬上旁边的一个风蚀柱。

\

宁次跪在地上，望着马上的指挥官。一场混战下来，木之国的忍者们都在加紧休息，至于木叶和沙隐的忍者，要么就尸体东倒西歪地堆在一边，要么就在他们脚下。木之国不仅赢了一场漂亮的仗，还得了那么多俘虏……而指挥官也正因此而气宇轩昂。

突然，指挥官惊恐地撑大了眼，笑容与前一刻相比已略显僵硬。他摸摸一支贯穿脑颅的箭矢，然后一头栽下马去。接着是一阵之前不曾注意的裂风声，袭击者又是一击，射倒了另一个邻近的忍者。这次箭矢贯穿了腹部，也是一击毙命。

宁次反射性地搜寻着来袭方向，然而已经消耗到临界点的白眼只显现一片迷朦。虽然肉眼搜索无果，但他在一段时间的焦虑后，终算听到了呐喊声，正常视觉范围内可 以看见木叶部队已经杀过敌方哨兵队伍，正往他们这里赶来，但还在远方。他周围的忍者开始骚乱，副指挥官立即指挥人马带着人质撤退，仅留一部分人迎敌。

随即，他捕捉到另一次裂风声，待醒觉，才发觉原先缚在身后的双手已经松绑，而绳子从中间被整齐地割开，地上插着与刚才二支同样的箭矢。至于将他拖行在地的忍者，看来在前一刻已经毙命。

这时，已经有几个身法快捷的战友赶来，将人质尽数解救出来，至于木之国的忍者，则已溃不成军，随他们去。虽然对刚才的袭击疑虑重重，但接下来，宁次只能趁木之国的人撤离时，自顾自地忙着帮其他人松绑，并等着木叶战友抵达所在地，不再思虑其他。

\

这场救援下来，尽管对于擅自脱队的天天少不了必要的纪律处分，然而她也确实一战成名，“狙击手”的名号不胫而走。当天宁次所见的箭矢便是由天天所放，不仅命中率百分百，实质的救援也比其他队友来得快。只不过，宁次还缠着绷带的头更疼了：难道真是这把破弹弓救了自己一命不成？

他不可置信地看着军帐里，天天正仔细地擦拭、上弦的木质弩，其形状样貌与宁次上次所见无多大落差，只不过体型缩小了一半，重量减轻四分三，并且在天天的讲解下，看见了装在弩身上的目镜还有一个长匣。匣子一次可放入五支箭，一箭后会自动填充一支到箭道上，等待弹射。

天天见到宁次的表情，深知机不可失，于是俏皮地道：

“怎么？我可是有申请专利哦，想要也拿不到！”

~FIN~


End file.
